


Magnus and Alec

by PhoenixQueen578912



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, First Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Romeo and Juliet AU, irregular updates, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixQueen578912/pseuds/PhoenixQueen578912
Summary: Malec Romeo and Juliet au:Magnus and Alec are in rival households in Verona. At a party, they fall and love and begin a secret romance that will eventually tear down their house's mutiny.





	Magnus and Alec

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Any constructive criticism in comments is appreciated.

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From an ancient grudge break to old mutiny,  
Where demon blood makes angel hands unclean,  
From forth the fatal parents of these ancient foes  
A pair of lovers start a life;  
Whose love overthrows  
Do with their flight bury their parents’ strife  
The fearful passage of their of their hate-mark’d love,  
And the continuance of their parents’ rage,  
Which, but their children’s love, could remove,  
Is now the story of this virtual stage;  
The which if you with patient eyes attend,  
What here shall miss, my writing will strive to mend.


End file.
